bsc_naval_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Chicago
The Battle of Chicago was a massive military conflict between the United States of America and the Imperial Rebel Front in the city of Chicago, Illinois. It was the first time in modern history that a battle occurred in Lake Michigan, and the first time a terrorist attack on the United States killed more civilians that the amount who died during the September 11th attacks. It was also the first major battle to take place in the Insurrectionist War. Prelude Desperate to obtain supplies for the AIF after the AIF Breakout Campaign, Admirals David F. Hodston and Lord Terrence Hood tasked General Edward Dagger with commanding a raid on the United States without causing large amounts of damage. On October 3, 2014, General Dagger arrived at Norfolk, Virginia via slipspace onboard his flagship escorted by six Uprising-class cruisers and seven Sins of the Creator-class frigates to bribe the U.S. military for a nuclear warhead. Knowing that the fleet in the city appeared stronger than expected, Dagger ordered for the fleet to move inland, setting course for Chicago. Overview At 11:30 local time, the IRF fleet arrived in the city. Naval drop troopers began to storm the streets and Pelicans abducted three public transportation buses, which were brought to the flagship. Onboard computer experts hacked into news stations in Washington, D.C. and 24-hour cable news channels demanding an unarmed nuclear missile. After their message was sent, President Eric Church held an emergency press conference at the White House stating that the United States never negotiates with terrorists and would have no objection to attacking the invaders. Dagger sent another transmission, interrupting the President's speech, stating that Church had fifteen minutes to deliver the warhead or the captured citizens would perish. Meanwhile in Pearl Harbor, Commodore Jack Tyler Harmon received word of the appearance of the IRF fleet and ordered the surface fleet in Chicago to fall back ten miles into Lake Michigan to prevent the risk of them being destroyed. With only five minutes left in the given deadline, Dagger became impatient and ordered for all the hostages to be killed, and begin the capturing of all of Illinois, Indiana, and Wisconsin. Archer missiles were launched from the ships which hit numerous Illinois counties surrounding the Chicago area, and an Uprising fired a MAC round at the Willis Tower, destroying anything and killing anyone above the 74th floor. Out of total rage, Commander Mike Slattery, the commanding officer of the [[Arleigh Burke-class Guided Missile Destroyer|USS Kidd (DDG-100)]], disobeyed orders and ordered his ship to fire a wave of Tomahawk missiles. The other retreating Chicago-based ships turned around and began to support the Kidd. When news of the retaliation made by the Navy reached the White House, President Church ordered the National Guard, Army, and Air Force to assist American forces. Admiral Marc Patton ordered the Third Aerospace Fleet, lead by the USS Jupiter, to try and destroy the invading fleet. Outnumbered and out-gunned, General Dagger ordered a retreat back to base, declaring the battle a success. Just before leaving, an Archer missile was fired, destroying Naval Station Chicago. Any IRF forces still on the ground when their ships left via slipspace were captured by both the U.S. Army and the Illinois National Guard, and sent to the U.S. detainment facility in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Post-Battle Upon returning to the AIF Home Islands, David Hodston and Terrence Hood confronted Dagger stating that the devastation he caused to the city was too severe and unjust. In response to the complaints of the admirals, Dagger declared that the Alliance had become weak and that he was the only person to save it. From that point forward, the Imperial Rebel Front had no connection with the AIF and became rouge. Two hours after the battle, Congress issued a declaration of war against the IRF, joining the Insurrectionist War. Commander Slattery was later tried with a court martial for disobeying direct orders from a superior officer, and was originally going to be discharged from military duty, but was found not guilty. Commodore Harmon later stated that Slattery, being a fellow Chicago native, decided to fight back against the IRF forces to prevent America from losing it's largest city (after the nuking of New York City one year prior) to an invading force. Slattery was then awarded by the Commodore by being reassigned to the Kidd's sister ship, Nathan James (DDG-151), in Los Angeles. One of the major changes in the military was the creation of an anti-terrorist task force, later a special-operations group, to prevent similar situations from happening. Named the Sentinel Task Force, the group was originally sectioned under both the CIA and the United States Marine Corps. before becoming its own department in January of 2015, and the branch's first regiment was stationed in Naval Station Great Lakes in Illinois' Lake County. In December 2014, construction began for five military installations across the city. The purpose of the installations was to defend the city from an aerospace fleet, and modeled them off the designs of the military batteries in the Empire of Kevin's major coastal cities (Neviston, Pittshaven, and Arcadia). Constructions of these batteries was completed on March 2, 2015. Legacy After the battle, several warships that had a connection with both the state of Illinois and the city of Chicago, [[Iowa-class Battleship|USS Illinois (BB-65)]], [[Destiny-class Nuclear Aircraft Carrier|USS Destiny (CVN-01)]], and USS Chicago (SSN-721) were each given the Chicago flag to fly from their masts. Throughout the war, recruitment and propaganda posters were posted across America with a picture of a tattered American flag flown in front of the city's skyline with the phrases "Avenge Chicago, Show No Mercy" and "Remember Chicago." Even with countless new wars America got involved in, this propaganda campaign still exists even to this day. In a manner similar to the nuking of New York City and Austin as well as the 9/11 attacks, sports teams across the nation had a ribbon with the colors of the city's flag printed on their uniforms. When the Chicago Bears played an early home game (11:20 CST) at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign's Memorial Stadium on October 9 against the Jersey City Giants (the former New York Giants, being moved to New Jersey following World War III), a one minute moment of silence followed by a 21-gun salute were placed before the National Anthem, and the original bell of the Illinois (BB-65) was rung at 11:30 to signal when the battle began. Numerous other sports teams, both professional and college and even some Canadian teams, held similar memorial ceremonies at their next home games during the next month. The United States Military Museum of Illinois, built on the former site of Naval Station Chicago, placed a memorial commemorating all deceased soldiers, pilots, sailors, civilians, national guardsmen, and police officers at the southeast corner of Northerly Island, near the aft of the USS Chicago (CG-11). Numerous U.S. aircraft that survived the attack were restored and planned to be placed onboard the USS Destiny, which was one of the first ships to respond towards the declaration of war by sinking an entire IRF naval convoy one day after the battle, earning the nickname the "Windy City Avenger." Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Insurrectionist War